The Picture of Dorian Oak King
by lostinbookstores
Summary: A peek into the mind and odd sense of humor of Dorian, the attractive and mysterious Oak King. I'll be writing some chapters of the books and other drabbles from his perspective, starting with the events leading up to his very first meeting with Eugenie.


**Hello, thanks so much for clicking on my story. You are awesome. Leave me a review or a chapter request and you'll make me as happy as Dorian would be with Eugenies' babies. For now, I just wanted to remind you that I'm not the bae Richelle Mead and do not actually own any of these characters. Thanks for your attention ^^.**

* * *

Being king is more than just walking around in expensive robes, and eating the best food, and having the best sex. My royal position was about more than just the surface. I had a duty to my people to rule them to the best of my capabilities. I had a duty to my land to supply it with the power it needed to flourish. I had to carefully follow the perpetual power shifts in the lands of the shining ones, so I could safeguard my international position. I had to make sure the right people were occupying the right positions in my kingdom. Also, I had to beat the hell out of everyone in archery matches.

Okay, maybe the last wasn't completely necessary. It was, however, unbelievably funny.

"Your Majesty, your abilities with the bow are truly beyond measure." Muran, my 'assistant' squealed, from beyond the target, as I once again struck an arrow between two of his fingers, in the outer rings of the target he was holding up. "The strength and skill with which you draw your bow is truly awe-inspiring to watch." This shot didn't even award me more than two points, and he knew that. I smirked at the obvious untruthful nature of his flattery. This was why Muran amused me so much. I could have worked my arrow into the cheek of one of my ancestors on the paintings on the wall of the archery room, and he would have called my shot 'a true masterpiece of precision'. No pun intended. He truly believed this kind of flattery made me happy. Which, to be honest, it kind of did. Just not in the way he meant it to. I just found his desperate attempts at flattery hilarious.

Even more hilarious, though, were the attempts of the other contestants to be an even worse shot than me. It was, after all, not done in fairy etiquette to be better than one's monarch in, say, anything. This meant they had to downlevel themselves so I could win at all times. I was actually a really good shot, and could easily have hit the inner red circle. However, that wouldn't even make the situation half as complicated for the other archers, and also not half as amusing for me. Some of the other bowmen opted for the absolute outer millimetres of the target, which kind of made me feel bad for Muran, and his fingers. Others, usually the people who weren't quite sure of their capacity to hit the target and still score lower than me, opted for missing the target altogether. Rodiel, one of my favourite subjects to torment, worked his arrow into the eye of a stuffed bear, about four metres away from the target itself.

"Oh no, mister honeysuckle!" I exclaimed in faux misery. "He was always my favourite dead animal to talk to about the Oak land's finances." I watched as Rodiel shrink back in terror and shame for displeasing me, and in an fascinating show of fear-induced verbosity exclaim "I am so sorry, your Majesty. Is there any way I can ease your sadness for the loss of the eye of your beloved pet?"

I barely managed to control my grin, as I replied, "Well, it seems you and Mr. Honeysuckle have matching eye-colours. I've always doubted the complete necessity of two eyes in one being. Maybe you'd be so kind as to lend some of your vision to our dear disabled Mr. Honeysuckle?"

Rodiel just stared at me in confusion for exactly seven whole seconds (I was counting), before he understood the significance of my words, and pure horror filled his features. "Y... You... Your majesty..." He began, shakily.

I continued speaking in the same tone, as if completely unaware of his obvious fear. "Or, of course, if you prefer, I could just talk to you about all those boring finance-issues.

Seeing his chance to maintain his full vision, Rodiel jumped at these words. "Please, Your Majesty. I would be more than delighted to hear your speak of finances. Nothing would make me happier."

"Why, Rodiel, I never thought you had a passion for gold management," I said, smiling. "I will have Muran delegate a part of balancing my personal finances to you. God knows he doesn't get as happy about it."

Rodiel, who undoubtedly never balanced anything in his life, besides his huge frame on his tiny legs, swallowed, and then nodded with a determined expression. "Yes, Your Majesty, after all, it's the least I can do, after injuring your furry friend."

I nodded at him, face serious. "I agree. And now, you and all the other pathetic archers in this room can follow me to the great hall. We're having dinner."

Sitting on my soft two-seated throne in the dinner hall, I enjoyed myself a little with some power play with my subjects, and some flirting with the women surrounding me. There was hardly any challenge though. They all made it clear with varying amounts of subtlety me they were ready to go if I was. Boring. I hoped for a challenge today. I liked challenges. But few of my people were brave enough to offer them. That's why I was kind of relieved at first, when one of my servants told me that Shaya and Rurik, the leaders of the guard, demanded an audience. They were brave fighters, and strategists, and were not afraid to challenge me if I was wrong, nor were they as easy to intimidate. Of course, they always remained respectful, and followed protocol as smoothly as any of my people when in my presence.

I followed the servants out, and they led me to a conference room close by. There, Shaya and Rurik were waiting for me. They respectively bowed and curtsied as I entered and greeted them. "Shaya, Rurik, how are you?"

"Could be better, Your Majesty," replied Shaya. "Half my guard got taken out."

My eyes widened. "Whose doing is this? I believe we are not in conflict with any of the border lands right now."

"That's the thing," Rurik said. "The person responsible for this is not one of our kind. At least, not entirely. She is different.."

"She...?" A slow smile spread over my lips, as an idea began to form in my mind about whom he was talking.

We apparently weren't going to play a game of 'who is it' because Shaya spoke up in that straightforward manner of hers. "It's her. Eugenie Markham, Odile Dark Swan. She claims to have business with you."

"Eugenie Markham? Are you really sure?" I asked, doubt filling my voice. I'd heard enough of this mythical Eugenie to know she truly didn't want to have anything to do with our people.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rurik replied.

"No, it couldn't be her." I said, trying to ignore the thoughts of all the opportunities it would bring me if Odile truly was here. "Say, Rurik, did you by any chance happen to wander into the blue garden?" I looked at him suspiciously, "You know, the one with all the mushrooms?"

Rurik started to fix me with an angry glare, then seemed to remember who I was, and actually looked apologetic. Oh, the joys of being king. "Your Majesty," he said, "I- uh.. I visited her in the human world."

"Ah," I said, as I understood the subtext. Rurik was one of my favourite guards, but I still felt disgust at the idea of him raping women, even if the rape would result in the birth of Storm King's heir. "Did it..." I paused for a second, grasping for a way to put this delicately, "... Work?"

Rurik turned red. "No, Your Majesty. She kind of kicked my butt. She and that stupid Kitsune boyfriend of hers. But I'm very certain she's here now. Never would I forget those eyes. That body.."

I coughed rather loudly, not really needing more information, and saw my own distaste mirrored in Shaya's eyes. "Okay, okay, I believe you." I said. Then I remembered something else. "Wasn't the Kitsune Maiwenn's plaything though?"

"Not anymore, apparently." Rurik told me. "Or maybe she's sharing." He sounded doubtful. I pondered this for a second, and then came to the conclusion that none of it mattered. Not if Eugenie Markham was within my reach.

"So, where is Eugenie now?" I asked, wondering if I would have a chance with her. Ridiculous. Of course I would.

"As we said, she claims to have business with you," Shaya said. "She's waiting in one of the guest rooms."

"She's here right now?" I asked, not believing my luck. Had Storm King's heir just played herself in my hands? "I'd be very pleased to meet her." I said.

"Pleased, Your Majesty?" Shaya said. "You did hear me, when I said she and hers took out half my guard?"

"I sure did." I said, flashing her a smile, "Which is the reason that I truly believe it's her, and not some impostor. After all, she does have quite a reputation to live up to."

"A reputation that she has proven she deserves, and I don't mean that as a compliment to her." Rurik said. She's dangerous. "Really dangerous."

"Which is why I will receive her in the dining hall, with a large amount of guards present, who will have her restrained in the blink of an eye." Then I added as an afterthought "I sincerely doubt that will be necessary though.." I was convinced Lady Markham had no direct reason to hurt me, even though I knew of her distaste for the otherworldly.

Shaya looked unhappy about the idea of exposing me to this 'extremely dangerous shaman woman', but since I'd clearly instructed it, she could hardly go against my will. "We will present her to you in the dining hall. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Your Majesty." I nodded my goodbye, and went back to the full dining room, assuming my regular lazy position on the throne as I waited for tonight's entertainment.

I was careful to put on my standard facade of disinterest, as Rurik brought in our visitor. Leaning back in my chaise in a casual manner, I took in in the woman's appearance. Her coppery red hair hung free and untamed, presumably the result of her struggle with my guards. It framed a face with features that were delicate enough to be gentry, reminding me of her split heritage. Her body was lean and muscled, no doubt from years of hard training, yet she still managed to look feminine, even in those strange processed pants and printed shirt that would never be worn by women in our society. Still, it was clear she was stunningly attractive, and that intoxicating human smell of sex and sweetness radiated off her. She seemed slightly fazed by the large dinner party when she entered, but halfway through the room, she straightened her back and was apparently determined not to show any weakness.

She reached my throne, and seemed to subject me to the same examination as I had her, and only then did I notice her eyes. I had seen Storm King numerous times, and never had I thought too long or too hard on his strange eye-colour. But now that she looked at me, her violet eyes blazing with some undefined emotion, I could not help but marvel over their uniqueness.

Rurik spoke first."Kneel before the king, and get used to being on your knees." She directed that violet glare at him, and I was almost surprised he didn't incinerate on the spot.

"I'll be happy to make you," he warned her, clearly not impressed by her anger. I decided it was time for me to interfere. After all, I didn't want her to remember her visit to my court only by Rurik's abuse and bad innuendo's.

"Bah, enough" I said laconically, "Leave her in peace. If she's been with you for the last hour, she deserves a break. Go sit down." Rurik looking a little ashamed of himself, as he should be, bowed, and rushed away. I grinned at the woman hovering still a few metres away from the throne.

"Well, come here." I said, looking at her guarded expression, "If you won't kneel, I at least want a good look at the 'terrible monster' they've brought me." It would be hard to believe that this pretty girl inspired so much fear in my subjects, if not for those blazing eyes, that showed she was ready to take on anything I might throw at her. "They all seem quite afraid of you. I confess, I didn't really believe it was you when they told me. I thought Rurik had been in the mushrooms again."

Shaya apparently didn't appreciate this quip. "Do you know how many of our people she has killed and forcibly banished, Sire?" She exclaimed angrily, "She took out three in under a minute just now!"

I looked at her for a second, then returned my eyes to my pretty visitor. Resisting the urge to lick my lips, I murmured "Yes, yes, she's quite terrifying. I can see that. " I looked at her, more or less expecting her approach me further.

"I'm not moving until you offer us hospitality." Her voice was clear, but it had a rough edge to it, just like her appearance. It only made her more attractive, and I quietly wondered what it would be like to try to tame that roughness in bed. I pushed my inappropriate thoughts away to the back of my mind, where they usually resided, and replied "She's clever too, though, admittedly, asking for hospitality before you crossed our humble threshold would have been more clever still since any of my subjects could have attacked you just now." I shrugged and continued "But we've made it this far. So tell me, Eugenie, why-" I paused, thinking if she wasn't following protocol, I just had to be polite enough for the two of us. "Do you prefer Eugenie or Miss Markham?"


End file.
